Drago ? Oui ma Hermione ?
by Bibella
Summary: Suite à un défi, voilà un petit OS original. Mariage du jour : Robert et Hermione. Robert ? Il faut une robe pour le bal. Oui mais il faut aussi un styliste pour un ventre aussi rond !


**C'est un OS ! Un One-Shot, donc UN SEUL chapitre ! Nan mais parce que j'ai l'habitude des reviews "C'est quand la suiiiiite ?" Il n'y a pas de suite.**

**Cet OS, c'est un défi.  
Vania si tu passes par ici, c'est pour toi.**

Rappel du défi que j'ai choisi :  
_Un texte qui aura le fond suivant: Hermione est mariée à un homme, dont elle n'est pas vraiment amoureuse… mais elle l'a épousée car elle à un enfant (de lui ou d'un autre au choix) et par devoir conjugale, elle est enceinte d'un autre (visible ou pas (genre 1 mois 6 mois c'est la même choses pour moi). Drago lui est soit un grand styliste renommée, soit un médiateur de couple. Le mari d'Hermione va faire appel à M. Malfoy junior. A vous de crées sur ce sujet la si vous choisissez_

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce "petit" OS, dont je suis contente, sincèrement.**

* * *

- Je ne rentrerais jamais dans ma robe à temps Robert ! Je prends des cm à vu d'oeil toutes les heures ! C'est franchement désespérant !  
- Mais n'importe quoi, tu es radieuse ma chérie.  
- C'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi ! Si ça se trouve je suis enceinte de triplés je suis sure ! Oh lala, la galère tu imagines ? Comment on fera ?  
- Mais arrête donc de t'agiter comme ça. La robe ce n'est qu'un détail. Mais c'est vrai que je commence à m'inquiéter parce que le mariage n'est que dans un mois et tu es déjà serrée dans ta robe.  
- Ah tu vois !  
- Mais c'est que tu vas finir par mordre !  
- Ne rigole pas Robert ce n'est pas drôle !  
- Ce sont tes hormones qui sont drôles !  
- Oh tu as de la chance d'avoir une raison pour que je ne rompe pas cette promesse de mariage toi !  
- Oui enfin n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu serais dans le pétrin.  
- Ce n'est pas faux.  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit conjugal, ou plutôt futur conjugal.  
Être enceinte avec un tel caractère au naturel ça fatigue. L'entourage aussi d'ailleurs ! Robert se posa tranquillement à côté d'elle.  
- Tu aimerais que ce soit des triplés ?  
- Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire je ne me suis jamais vraiment posée la question. Tout est allé tellement vite ces derniers mois. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de moment à moi toute seule. Entre le bébé, le mariage, le travail, etc.  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense du travail Hermione.  
- Et toi tu sais aussi parfaitement que je ne peux pas laisser Magalie et le service tomber.  
- C'est toi qui va finir par tomber si tu continues à ce train.  
- Mais non, je sais encore où sont mes limites.  
- Hermione, une femme enceinte de 6 mois et avec un ventre d'une telle envergure ne devrait pas passer ses journées à arpenter les couloirs d'un hôpital.  
- Robert ne m'énerve pas s'il te plaît !  
Le dit Robert se tut un moment. Une Hermione énervée serait plutôt à craindre. Mieux vaut rester sur des sentiers tracés et tranquilles.  
- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les femmes moldues ont tant besoin de leur visite mensuelle chez le gynécologue. C'est tellement stressant de ne pas savoir. On est préparé que pour un seul bébé Robert. Comment fera-t-on s'il y en a plusieurs ?  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Un ou plusieurs, là n'est pas la question. Du moment qu'il dispose de l'amour de deux parents, nous pourrons tout affronter. Ron se fera un plaisir de meubler des chambres supplémentaires en deux jours seulement !  
Hermione eut un petit rire cristallin. Heureusement que ses amis avaient été là pour elle, pour l'aider. Et Robert... Elle avait une telle chance d'avoir trouver le mari idéal. Celui qui l'aiderait à équilibrer une vie qui s'était ébranlée cinq mois auparavant.  
- Tu réussiras à les aimer ? Voilà que je me mets à parler naturellement au pluriel maintenant !  
- Qu'ils soient de moi ou pas, ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas le sang qui compte, tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ils recevront tout l'amour que je pourrais avoir pour mes propres enfants. Et le principal est qu'ils pourront toujours compter sur leur mère. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire de contrôle ? Juste pour savoir combien de petits monstres il y a dans ce ventre déjà si imposant. Ça calmerait tes angoisses, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Après tout, tu as peut-être raison. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu omettre le fait qu'ils pouvaient être plusieurs. En plus, il y a des antécédents de jumeaux dans ma famille, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Heureusement que nous vivons dans un manoir. Tu imagines si nous étions resté dans notre appartement de Londres ? Quoique, Harry et Gabrielle s'en sortent plutôt bien finalement. Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à l'appeler au secours. J'ai tellement peur qu'il y ait un problème et que ma grossesse ne se termine plus tôt que prévu.  
- Ah ça, en t'activant autant toute la journée ce ne serait pas étonnant !  
- Robert !  
- Oui ma Hermione ?  
- Ah tu m'énerves !  
Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Hermione ne pouvait pas résister quand il la regardait avec cet air là. Si plein d'innocence, de jeunesse et d'expérience à la fois.  
- Tu leur diras un jour ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas au courant. Si je leur disais que tu n'es pas leur père, ils voudront forcément savoir qui est leur véritable père. Mais le problème c'est que lui ne le saura pas. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Je comprends. Mais tu leur dois aussi la vérité.  
- Je sais Robert, je sais...  
Hermione posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son futur mari et souffla. Elle regarda sa robe d'un blanc éclatant gisant par terre à la suite d'un geste de rage.  
- Et pour la robe alors ? Si je faisais appel à un styliste ? demanda Robert qui avait suivi le regard de la belle.  
- C'est une éventualité. Mais je veux le meilleur qui puisse exister alors. Qu'il ai fait ses preuves dans les derniers mois écoulés sans pour autant être encore trop reconnu. Ce sont ceux là les meilleurs. Ils ont le talent et la gloire ne les aveugle pas encore.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras petit ange.  
Après cinq minutes de dialogue intense, Hermione finit enfin par se laisser vaincre. Robert la coucha entièrement sur le lit pour qu'elle se repose. Elle ne supportait pas ça mais tant pis. Il le fallait pour le bien des peut-être plusieurs petits êtres qui se trouvaient au chaud pour l'instant. Il regarda tendrement le ventre joliment arrondi de celle qui allait bientôt devenir sa femme. Oui, bel et bien, père biologique ou pas, il aimait déjà ces petits êtres. Il décida ensuite de s'atteler à sa tâche la plus importante pour l'instant : le styliste.

Un mois et demi plus tard, le manoir était en pleine effervescence.  
- Robert !!  
- Inutile de crier, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Trouve moi quelqu'un d'autre, c'est la deuxième fois qu'Arnold annule notre rendez-vous. Le bal est dans cinq jours et je n'ai qu'une esquisse, même pas un morceau de tissus à essayer ! C'est intolérable ! Non, je sais qui je veux ! Ce Darington que toutes les stars s'arrachent aux États-unis, mets le au défi. Je suis sure que c'est le genre d'homme à tout plaquer pour prouver qu'il est capable de n'importe quel défi.  
- Bon, je vais envoyer un hibou. On verra bien si ça marche. Mais toi, allonge-toi ! Ou bien je t'attache ! Comment veux-tu tenir debout samedi soir si tu t'agites toute la semaine ! Tu es vraiment incorrigible chère Madame Delacour !  
Hermione lui sourit tendrement, puis finit par acquiescer. Elle avait passer l'examen pour découvrir qu'elle attendait bel et bien trois bébés. Et le jour du mariage, on peut dire qu'elle semblait déjà vraiment énorme. Il était temps que le terme de cette grossesse arrive parce qu'elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus.  
Dix minutes plus tard pourtant c'est Robert lui même qui venait déranger la jeune mariée.  
- Il a répondu. Tu es formidable ma chérie, il accepte. Et mieux que ça, il arrive à 15h45. Or il est 15H35. Donc prépare toi à recevoir le plus grand styliste de New York pour toi toute seule. Je ne peux pas rester, Harry m'a contacté entre temps, il a besoin de moi. je vais faire au plus vite. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ton styliste mais j'espère qu'il saura te rendre rayonnante !  
- Et bien à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu son visage non plus, mais depuis trois mois on ne parle plus que de lui dans les magasins de haute couture. Bref, vas-y mon chéri, je ne suis pas toute seule, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez allez, tu es déjà en retard je suis sure ! rigola Hermione en voyant son jeune époux hésiter.  
Ce fut finalement après deux longues minutes de recommandations à la femme de chambre d'Hermione qu'il put se résoudre à partir. Hermione profité du temps qu'il lui restait pour enfiler une robe légère et ample. Son mari avait eu le temps de lui expliquer que Mr. Darington ne savait seulement qu'il ne disposait que de quatre jours pour confectionner une robe de bal digne d'une princesse pour la récente Madame Delacour. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était enceinte à l'explosion.  
Elle achevait juste de replacer quelques boucles dans ses cheveux allègrement relevés quand le portier vint signaler l'arrivée d'un jeune homme nommé Darington. Il attendait dans le petit salon de Madame. Hermione descendit donc prudemment les escaliers de marbre de la demeure en se demandant pour la centième fois de la journée comment elle pouvait bien faire pour des gestes aussi lestes malgré son état. Elle demanda aux domestiques du manoir de la laisser seule avec le jeune homme pendant un bon moment car elle ne voulait pas encore retarder cette affaire.  
Elle entra dans le salon et se retourna pour fermer la porte. Elle avança vers la silhouette qui se dressait devant la fenêtre. Le contre-jour lui permettait seulement de voir qu'il semblait grand et portait les cheveux mi-longs attachés en catogan. Une certaine grâce émanait de la silhouette en question.  
- Mr. Darington ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et chaleureuse lorsqu'elle fut à environ trois mètres de lui.  
- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu rentr...é.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il fut enfin de face à Hermione. Elle s'arrêta de respirer.  
- Hermione...  
Elle ne répondit rien. Trop étonnée. Puis l'usage de la parole lui revint pendant qu'il observait son ventre plus que très rond.  
- Que fais-tu ici Drago ?  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Delacour.  
- Elle est elle-même devant toi.  
Ce fut cette fois-ci à lui de ne rien répondre. Il continuait de fixer son ventre.  
- Je crois que je vais te laisser repartir Drago, dit Hermione le regard sombre.  
Tous ses cauchemars lui revenait tout à coup en tête. Tout ce pour quoi elle avait lutter pendant ces six derniers mois. Toutes les difficultés, toutes les questions.  
- Non. J'ai un contrat à respecter, je le respecterais. Madame Delacour doit pouvoir se rendre au bal organiser par son mari samedi soir.  
Il insista particulièrement sur le mot mari. Hermione était complètement perdue. Elle sentit l'angoisse monter à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle pensa aux trois petites vies qui se développaient dans son ventre que Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer continuellement, comme hypnotisé. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de laisser la panique froide la gagner. Elle redressait la tête, un regard de braise, si opposé au regard glacial de son interlocuteur.  
- Bien. Alors, je te laisse effectuer ton travail, Drago Malefoy.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut à elle d'insister lourdement sur le Malefoy.  
Sans plus attendre, il fit apparaître un mètre enchanté qui vient de lui même se poser librement sur la taille d'Hermione, ses hanches, sa poitrine en annonçant ça et là les mesures relevées.  
Le silence s'installa, pesant, pendant une bonne demi-heure. Puis Hermione, n'y tenant plus, rompit le silence en se reculant.  
- Alors c'était ça ? Tu es devenu Darington. Très bien. Mais pourquoi ? Tu imagines ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde ce que j'ai pu ressentir en lisant ta lettre le jour où tu as disparu ? Bon sang Drago, comment tu as pu faire ça ?  
- Je vois que ça ne t'a pas tant qu ça empêché de vivre, lança amèrement Drago pour toute réponse.  
- Ah oui ? Tu penses que j'ai pu me marier par plaisir après avoir vécu quatre années de bonheur à côté de toi ? Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis là ?  
Drago releva la tête. Comment ça pas marier par plaisir ? Son regard n'était plus glacial, mais dérouté. Instinctivement, Hermione mis sa main devant sa bouche. Elle venait de commettre une gaffe. Une énorme gaffe. Elle sentit le regard de Drago glisser de nouveau sur son ventre, puis dans ses yeux, et enfin de nouveau sur son ventre.  
- Hermione, réponds moi sincèrement. Dans combien de temps dois-tu accoucher ?  
Mais elle ne répondit rien. Il s'avança et lui pris les deux bras.  
- Hermione depuis quand es-tu enceinte ?  
- Depuis sept mois et demi, souffla-t-elle.  
Il la lâcha tout aussi brusquement.  
- Ça fait un peu plus de six mois que je suis parti. Quand tu dis que ce n'est pas par plaisir, c'est par devoir conjugal, ou bien c'est pour légitimité ?  
- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
Drago la regardait, incrédule. Il n'était pas sur de tout saisir.  
- Il n'y a que deux possibilités Hermione. La première : je suis le père et tu t'es marié avec Delacour pour ne pas subir les reproches qu'on fait à une mère célibataire. La deuxième : tu me trompais et c'est Delacour le père, et donc, tu as du te marier avec lui pour éviter le scandale.  
- C'est l'une des deux solutions.  
- Ah ben ça je m'en doute bien tu vois !  
- Réponds Hermione, qui est le père de ce bébé ?  
- De CES bébés. ce sont des triplés.  
- Je comprend mieux alors. La femme Potter n'était pas aussi énorme quand elle a accouché et elle en avait deux ! Mais bref, réponds.  
- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque douce.  
Tous les sens d'Hermione étaient en alerte. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il voudrait briser le mariage pour réclamer son droit de légitimité et cette situation plongerait Robert.  
- Je suis mariée avec Robert. Ce sera lui le père de mes enfants, de nos enfants, à lui et moi.  
- Hermione jure moi que ce n'est pas moi le père de ces enfants. Jure le moi ! Droit dans les yeux ! Il n'y a que tes yeux qui ne mentent pas !  
Il l'avait de nouveau empoigné et la forçait à le regarder en face.  
- Tu me fait mal ! lança Hermione en se dégageant d'un mouvement de panique.  
Elle regretta immédiatement son geste en se pliant en deux sous la douleur.  
- C'est toi ! cria-t-elle. Oui c'est toi le père ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? C'est toi que j'aime depuis cinq ans ! Toi ! Pas Robert ! Lui non plus ne m'aime pas ! On doit rester marié ! Ce ne seront pas tes enfants, jamais tu entends ! Tu es parti ! Tu m'as laissé seule ! Seule et enceinte de toi ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir enlever ce bonheur à Robert maintenant ! Il doit être marié le jour de ses vingt-cinq ans ! Il le doit ! C'est la seule solution qu'on a trouvé tous les deux pour se sauver l'un et l'autre ! Je ne peux pas rompre la promesse ! Sinon c'est lui qui va en mourir ! C'est impossible ! Je t'aime Drago !  
Elle s'était écroulée à genoux sur le tapis d'orient importé tout droit d'Istanbul, cadeau de Robert quand ils avaient annoncé leur mariage quelques mois plus tôt. Elle criait. Elle criait par dessus la douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait. Elle criait tout ce qu'elle devait garder devant Drago affolé à genoux devant elle. Elle criait tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle criait toujours quand sa femme de chambre rentra en trombe dans le petit salon, alertée par les cris de sa maîtresse.  
- Robert ! Il faut appeler Robert ! Et la médicomage ! Magalie ! Irina appelle Magalie ! Vite !  
- Mr. Darington s'il vous plaît. Transportez là dans sa chambre. Elle va accoucher ! cria la femme de chambre en tentant de garder son sang froid qui menaçait de ne pas le rester très longtemps.  
Le portier et un domestique que Drago n'avait pas encore croisé l'aidèrent à la monter dans sa chambre. Entre temps Hermione avait perdue connaissance. Drago sentit que sa robe était trempée en bas de sa chute de reins. Il hésité une fraction de seconde puis la panique l'emporte que le politiquement correct. Il lui enleva sa robe en l'arrachant à moitié pour ne pas devoir trop la retourner. Il la couvrit des couvertures de coton toutes douces qui gisaient au pied du lit. Il fit apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude et une autre d'eau froide avec une éponge. Il lui mouilla délicatement le front. Elle revint brusquement à elle.  
- Chut... lui murmura-t-il doucement. Reste calme, tu vas bientôt être maman Hermione.  
- Non non, pas déjà, pas déjà. Je ne suis pas prête, c'est trop tôt, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Où est Robert ? Il faut que Robert soit là. Ne me laisse pas cette fois-ci Drago, je t'en supplie. Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tant besoin de toi.  
Les larmes ravageaient son visage de poupée anglaise, si blanc...  
- Je ne savais pas Hermione. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Si seulement j'avais pu deviner... Jamais je ne serais parti. Au risque de ma vie, tant pis, mais jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné si lâchement. Ce sont NOS enfants Hermione. On trouvera une solution pour Robert s'il le faut, mais je te reprends. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule. Quelle erreur j'ai faite ce jour là. Je t'en supplie Hermione, pardonne-moi. Laisse moi être ce père que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. Tu le sais que j'ai toujours voulu de cette famille. Tu te souviens ? On voulait trois enfants.  
- Oui, deux filles et un garçon au moins. Toi tu ne voulais que des garçons, et plein, pour faire une équipe de Quidditch dans la maison contre Harry et les siens, répondit Hermione un sourire illuminant doucement ses joues si pâles. Pourquoi tu es parti Drago ? Quelle raison a bien pu te pousser à m'abandonner il y a six mois ?  
- Le danger. J'aurais dû comprendre pourtant. Ça faisait deux semaines que je recevais des menaces. Je devait te quitter sinon on te tuait pour que tu ne représentes plus la puissance magique la plus importante. Mais oui, tu canalisais déjà quatre grandes magies. Pourquoi je n'ai pas comprit... Je devais t'abandonner sans plus d'explications pour que tu perdes cette puissance. Alors tu serais sauve, et moi brisée. J'ai changé d'identité. Je suis américain maintenant. Mais je redeviendrais Drago Malefoy pour toi. Pour nous. Et pour eux aussi.

Hermione cria alors si fort que les vitres de sa chambre en tremblèrent

- Drago ?  
- Oui ma Hermione ?  
- Drago ... mon chéri... je crois qu'il va falloir appeler Magalie...  
- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais mais ... mais non !  
- Drago ! J'ai perdu les eaux !  
- Oh pitié non... ce salon va nous porter malheur... souffla Drago en cherchant un parchemin déjà rédigé. Robert, envoie ça tout de suite à Magalie, tout de suite ! ajouta-t-il en attachant le parchemin à la patte du hibou grand duc noir et blanc qui s'envola majestueusement par la fenêtre du petit salon privé d'Hermione.  
- Prie que ça se passe mieux qu'il y a deux ans je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas du même accouchement que pour Lily-Rose.  
- Je prie surtout que ce soit un garçon cette fois-ci ! répliqua Drago en empoignant Hermione pour la porter dans sa chambre. Si jamais c'est un cinquième fille ...  
- Je sais, tu me noies. Pour l'instant contente toi de me poser vivante dans notre lit mon chéri. Et appelle Gaby pour qu'elle s'occupe de Lalyne-Soleda, Mitya-Cya et Alixia-Shin pour les jours à venir. C'est Leaticia et Ron qui doivent garder Lily-Rose puisque Leaticia a déjà tout ce qu'il faut grâce à Maria.  
- Oui oui, je sais tout ça. Franchement avec toi on va pouvoir ramener la grossesse d'une femme à sept mois et demi. Tu ne pourras donc jamais faire les choses comme les autres ?  
- Drago... le bébé arrive !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'entends Magalie qui arrive. Je t'aime mon étoile.  
- Alors Hermione ? Jamais deux sans trois n'est-ce pas ? Allez ma belle, tu sais comment ça marche maintenant ! dit joyeusement Magalie en entrant dans la chambre.  
- Pitié Dumbledore, faîtes que ce soit un garçon, murmura Drago dans un souffle dirigé vers le ciel.

* * *

_**  
THE END !**_


End file.
